By Love KyuMin FF YAOI TWOSHOOT
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Apapun akan aku lakukan demi cinta!
1. Chapter 1

BY LOVE

TWOSHOOT KyuMin YAOI

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : YAOI

Rate : hehehe,,,,tlong chingudeul tentuin sndri ya? Aq bngung mau ksih Rate apa?

**Happy Reading**

Disebuah balkon kamar yg didominasi pink dan biru berdirilah seorang Namja manis nan imut yg sedang asyik memandangi langit kota Seoul, sesekali bibir plum bershape M nya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hhh! Bintang Bulan lihatlah dirimu! Dirimu tampak sangat indah dan tenang! Tapi sayang! Suasana hatiku tak seindah dan setenang dirimu? Gumam Namja manis yg notabennya adalah Sungmin sambil terus memandang Bintang Bulan yg dipujinya tadi.

TES

Tak terasa tiba2 bulir bening dari mata kelinci nan indah Sungmin meluncur begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya.

"Hiks, pabboya Lee Sungmin kenapa kau malah menangis? Kau mau membuat Namjachingumu mengawatirkanmu eoh!

Grep

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik begumam sendiri, tiba2 sebuah lengan kekar berkulit putih pucat melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"Jagiya? Sudah malam eoh? Kenapa masih disini hm! Angin malam tak baik untuk kehatanmu? Ucap Namja yg berada di belakang Sungmin yg notabennya adalah Kyuhyun dengan menunpukan dagunya dibahu Sungmin.

"Aku, masih mau disini Kyu! Ucap lembut Sungmin seraya mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yg ada dipinggangnya.

"Kau, tidak capek hm! Kita baru selesai melaksanakan Tour, Sayang! Balas Kyuhyun lembut sambil menciumi pipi putih Sungmin.

"Ani, Kyu! Hm, lebih baik kau tidur duluan saja? Nanti ku susul, kau pasti lelahkan! Jawab Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangat yg diberikan oleh Namjachingunya.

Sret

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi Sungmin menjadi menghadapnya, ditangkupnya kedua pipi putih nan gembul milik sang terkasih.

"Jagiya? Dengar aku, yg lelah itu seharusnya kamu bukan aku! Karena_eoh kamu menangis! Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung ia potong begitu saja setelah melihat foxy indah kesukaannya sedikit membengkak dan mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Jagiya! Kau menangis? Waeyo? Kata Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam Sungmin, sedangkan yg ditatap malah menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Ani Kyunnie? Aku tidak menangis ini tadi mataku terkena angin malam! Jadi seperti ini dech! Hehehe :D Balas Sungmin dengan senyum kelinci yg dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun tetap menatap Sungmin intens, hatinya berkata kalau Sungmin berbohong. Ya! Sungmin berbohong.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong jagiya? Sungut Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya karena khawatir campur panik, ada apa dengan BunnyMingn nya? Perasaan tadi dia baik2 saja! Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyunnie! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi? Mending sekarang kita tidur yu! Aku sudah mengantuk Kyu? Rengek Sungmin manja seraya melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya, lalu pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin genggam. Maksud hati Kyuhyun mau Sungmin seret menuju kedua bed yg sekarang menjadi satu itu dan melupakan semua kejadian barusa. Tapi seharusnya Sungmin juga tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin sebelum menemukan sebuah kejelasan yg detail dan pas dihati seorang Namja Tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sret! Bugh!

Dalam sekejap mata Sungmin sudah berada dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, badan Sungmin Kyuhyun himpitkan ditembok kamar mereka, kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin Kyuhyun cengkram dengan erat dan membawanya kesisi-sisi kepala sang terkasih. Kedua kaki kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, kakinya menekan kedua kaki Sungmin hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin menempel sempurna. Wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajah Sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, Kyuhyun menatap tajam, dalam, dan intens kedua bola mata bening nan indah milik Namjachingunya itu.

"Katakan! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu! Hm? Gumam Kyuhyun lembut, sedangkan Sungmin malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey? Tatap aku Sayang? Apa ada sesuatu hal yg mengganggumu? Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menatap obsidian yg sekarang memancarkan sinar kekhawatirannya dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Jebal Kyu! Kita tidur ya? Aku lelah Kyu? Jawab Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya yg sempat menggoyahkan iman Kyuhyun.

"Jawab dan jelaskan dulu apa yg terjadi? Dan pertanyaanku tadi? Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak, tapi Sungmin juga tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sungmin makin gencar mengeluarkan jurus aegyo2nya tuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin tak mau menjelaskan masalah yg sedang meresahkan hatinya ini, tapi Sungmin tak ingin kalau Namja yg dicintainya ini nantinya akan resah juga seperti dirinya, cukup Sungmin saja yg menyimpan ini semua, cukup dia aja yg menderita, cukup Sungmin saja yg menanggung semua kepedihan ini sendiri. Dia terlalu mencintai Namja yg sedang mengukung dirinya ini.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Tidak usah di_

"Jawab dan Jelaskan Lee Sungmin! Potong Kyuhyun cepat yg membuat Sungmin kalut.

"I-ini, masalahku Kyu? Kau tidak perlu tahu! Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri! Kamu percayakan sama aku? Balas Sungmin lembut, tapi sepertinya jawaban Sungmin barusan malah membangkitkan setan yg berada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"MWO! Apa kau bilang tadi! Tidak perlu tahu! Lee Sungmin akau ini Namjachingumu! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal itu eoh! Geram Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya yg makin meletup-letup sampai ubun2nya.

"Kyu!

"KATAKAN LEE SUNGMIN! Bentak Kyuhyun keras, habis sudah kesabarannya, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin ketakutan dan menagis.

"K-Kyu, hiks! Isak Sungmin lirih yg seketika menyadarkannya dari kemarahannya tadi, direngkuhnya erat tubuh mungil yg kini sedang bergetar lirih. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin secara teratur dan lembut bertujuan menenangkan Namjachingunya.

"Mianhe, changi? Mian, aku tadi hilang kendali? Kau seharusnya tahu kan bagaimana aku kalau sudah menyangkut tentangmu? Aku sanga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin! Ku mohon mengertilah, hatiku hancur kalau melihatmu menitikan 1 air mata dari mata indahmu itu? Ku mohon jangan kau pendam sendiri masalahmu! Untuk apa aku? Berada disampingmu kalau bukan untuk, menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia, menyayangimu, dan menjadi tempat sandaranmu? Jika kau sedang sedih, jika kau sedang lelah! Itukan seharusnya yg aku lakukan? Bukan hanya menjadi tempatmu membagi kebahagiaan saja! Jadi aku mohon jangan kau simpan sendiri semua kepenatanmu itu? Ku mohon berikan aku 1 kesempatan aja, untuk menjadi seorang Namjachingu yg baik? Kau percayakan maq! Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar yg membuat Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun dan semakin memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanan Sungmin di pelukan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin memantapkan hatinya untuk membicarakan ini. Setelah dia mantap dibawanya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sisi bed mereka, Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatapa obsidian tajam tetapi hangat milik Namja bernama Kyuhyun dengan penuh kedukaan. Kyuhyun yg mengerti tatapan itu langsung merengkuh erat pinggang Sungmin dari samping tuk disatukan kembali dengan tubuhnya.

"Jelaskan pelan2 ne? Ucap lembut Kyuhyun seraya mengecupi tangan Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"K-Kyu, kau tahu kan kalau aku begitu mencintaimu? Ucap pelan Sungmin dan dibalasi dengan senyuman lembut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kalau, begitu? Jebal, hiks! Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan isakannya, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun maki erat mencengkram kuat pinggangnya dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu sisi kanan Sungmin.

"Je-jebal? Lepaskan! Hiks,hiks,hiks, a-aku?

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak seketika, apa maksudnya? Dilepaskan yg bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan

"Apa maksudmu? Jagiya? Dilepskan yg bagaimana! Oh! Apa pelukannya eoh? Aku begitu erat ya kalau meme_

"Ani! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,bu-bukan itu maksudku Kyuuu! Hiks,,,,hiks,,, jebal kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! Balas Sungmin dengan sesenggukan.

Sret

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya seketika, dia memandang Sungmin dengan raut yg campur aduk, antara marah, kesal,kecewa. Entah mana yg lebih identik.

"APA MAKSUDMU LEE SUNGMIN! KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU! TETAPI MENGAPA KAU MALAH MEMINTA AKU TUK MELEPASKANMU! MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI! KAU SADAR KAN LEE SUNGMIN! Bentak Kyuhyun marah, dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen. Cukup sudah, Kyuhyun sekarang benar2 marah.

"Justru itu Kyuuu! Hiks,,,,karena aku begitu mencintaimu? Hiks,,,,mangkannya aku melakukan cara ini? Hiks,,,,hiks,,,jebalyo! Mengertilah Kyuuu! Balas lirih Sungmin, tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat menahan isakannya yg semakin lama semakin menyesakkannya, tangan sebelah kanannya mencengkram kuat dada bagian kirinya, rasanya sungguh sakit, rasanya Sungmin lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan rasa yg seperti ini.

"APA! APA YG HARUS KU MENGERTI EOH! OH! ATAU JANGAN2 KAU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI YG LAIN EOH! Bentak + ejek Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya, Sungmin langsung bediri dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam walau air mata tetap keluar begitu saja, mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku begitu mencintaimu! Mengapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Jawab Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Lalu! Kenapa kau memintaku tuk mengakhiri hubungan ini eoh! APA ALASANNYA LEE SUNGMIN!

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menderita hanya karena aku Kyu! JAWAB Sungmin lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan cairan bening yg kembali mengalir.

"Aku mohon? Jelaskan? Balas Kyuhyun lembut sambil membawa tubuh rapuh Sungmin kembali duduk di bed mereka. Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu dengan sangat lembut, seakan-akan tubuh mungil itu adalah hal yg paling berharga di dunia ini yg gampang retak bila dikasar sedikit.

"Tadi siang sepulang kita dari Tour, aku keluar sebentar ke KONA untuk membeli coffe? Kamu ingat kan? Tanya Sungmin dan di balas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Bersamaan dengan itu, aku bertemu dengan Appa mu! Dia menyuruhku untuk mengampirinya, akhirnya ku hampiri Appa mu dan duduk di tempat yg sama dengan Appa mu? Tapi setelah aku duduk, selang beberapa deti dia-dia, hiks,,,hiks! Tangis Sungmin pecah kembali, sungguh Sungmin benar2 tidak sanggup untuk mengingat perkataan itu lagi. Hatinya terasa teriris kalau dia kembali mengingat perkataan itu. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin secara lembut.

"Di-dia,,,bilang

FLASBACK ON

"_Lee Sungmin, benarkah kau begitu mencintai Kyuhyun? Tanya Appa Kyuhyun yg seketika membuat Sungmin mati rasa._

"_Ba-bagaimana, bisa Tuan Cho mengetahuinya? Tanya balik Sungmin_

"_Kau tahu kan siapa aku! Jadi tidak perlu ku jelaskan lagi kepadamu! Bagaiman aku bisa tahu hubungan kalian berdua? Ucap Appa Kyuhyun sarkasik_

"_Mi-mianhe, Tuan Cho! Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun? Ucap lirih Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Cih! Menjijikkan! Hina Appa Kyuhyun_

"_Saya tahu? Tapi kami saling mencintai! Ucap Sungmin sambil memandang wajah Appa Kyuhyun yg memandang jijik kearahnya._

"_Kalau kau! Benar2 mencintainya! Mulai sekarang tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan putuskan hubungan kalian berdua! Kalau hal itu tidak kau laksanakan! Heh! Aku akan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari silsilah keluargaku dan membuatnya menderita! Arraseo! Aku permisi! Ucap mutlak Appa Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin begitu terpukul sampai2 Sungmin menitikan air matanya. _

FLASHBACK OFF

"Appa! Geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Apa yg harus kita perbuat Kyu! Apa harus dengan cara itu!

"Tidak! Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun! Menghancukan hubungan kita, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu changi? Siapapun akan aku lawan walaupu itu Appaku sendiri? Ucap Kyuhyun teguh seraya menatap lembut foxy Sungmin.

"Kyu? Kau tahu sifat Appamu kan? Dia_

"Maka dari itu aku tahu sifatnya? Jadi aku bisa melawannya? Potong Kyuhyun cepat seraya menampilkan senyum menawannya menyakinkan Sungmin.

"Kyuuu? Ucap Sungmin terharu.

"Jagiya? Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali, berjanji padamu! Bahwa aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita sampai titik darah penghabisan! Jadi cukup kau berada disampingku selalu, mencintaiku selalu itu sudah cukup! Aku yakin karena cinta murni kita berdua! Kita pasti bisa melewati semua rintangan2 yg menghalangi jalannya cinta kita! Walaupun mereka bilang kalau cinta kita adalah salah/tidak normal, tapi bagiku cinta kita ini tidak salah dan kaulah kenormalanku Syang! Jadi aku mohon jangan pernah goyah ne! Jelas Kyuhyun dengan begitu tulus yg membuat Sungmin menitikan kembali air matanya, tetapi bukan air mata sedih melainkan air mata terharu. Menyesal kalu Sungmin sampai melepaskan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg begitu mencintainya luar dalam. Sungmin semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk melawan semua rintangan itu, bukan malah mengalah untuk rintangan itu. Cintanya dan Kyuhyun tidak salah, ya! Cintanya dan Kyuhyun adalah cinta murni/suci yg diberikan oleh Tuhan langsung melalui takdir ini semua.

"Lee Sungmin, kau adalah takdiku, kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu! Arraseo! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menangkup kedua pipi putih mulus nan gembul milik orang terkasihnya.

"Ne Kyuu! Hiks,,,,Saranghae! Jeongmal...Jeongmal Saranghae! Balas Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yg ada di pipinya.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin dan Sungminpun juga balas memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dimalam ini disaksikan oleh Bintan dan Bulan mereka berdua berjanji, kalau mereka akan melawan semua rintangan2 demi Cinta Mereaka Berdua.

END

Hehehe! :D

FF aneh Come Back!

Oh ya Chingudeul Mian klo ngegantung ne!

Sya tunggu respon! Ntar klo klian pda mau lnjut ya sya lnjutkan!

Gomawo! :) *Hug and Kiss Chingudeul+Reader*


	2. Chapter 2

BY LOVE

KyuMin YAOI (Chap 2)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Member SUJU and Other

Genre : YAOI

Rate : hehehe,,,,tlong chingudeul tentuin sndri ya? Aq bngung mau ksih Rate apa?

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 2

Suasana _dorm _SUJU pagi itu sangatlah rame, terdengar candaan bahkan teriakan-teriakan yg menggema di seluruh _dorm _itu. Kegiatan mereka terhenti seketika disaat sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka semua yg ada di ruang tengah _dorm._

CEKLEK

Ya! Suara itulah yg mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, sebuah suara pintu yg dibuka dan keluarlah seorang Namja tampan berambut ikal bruttnee caramel yg berpenampilan casual tapi tetap ada kesan rapi nan keren. Namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang Magnae SUJU. Penampilannya mengundang berbagai pertanyaan dari Hyungdeulnya.

"Kau mau kemana Magnae? Tanya sang Enternal Magnae dari arah dapur.

"Aku mau pulang sebentar Hyung! Jawab Kyuhyun yg membuat semua yg ada disana kaget, terutama Namja manis yg ada dibelakang sang Enternal Magnae yg notabennya adalah Ryewook.

"Mwo! Teriak Namja manis yg bernama Sungmin dari arah dapurnya sambil membulatkan mata kelincinya, sedangkan yg diteriaki hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Engak seperti biasanya kamu pulang Magnae! Heran Fishey yg notabennya bernama Donghae dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Iya! Biasanya kalau kita diberi jadwal libur begini, kau lebih memilih bercinta dengan game2 anehmu itu? Timpal Monkey sang Dancing Machine SUJU yg notabennya adalah Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan yg ditanyain hanya menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Emangnya kenapa sich! Biasa aja kali! Kalian ini lucu? Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk evilnya yg membuat Hyungdeulnya menghela nafas maklum.

"Bukannya begitu Magnae Setannn! Kita ini hanya bingung? Kau ini kenapa belum tobat2 sich dari sifat evilmu itu! Ucap Kangin yg notabennya sebagai Appa SUJU.

"Hehehe! Itu sich sudah dari bawaan lahir! Makannya sulit tuk dihilangkan! Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ya! Udah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku? Kamu kenapa pulang! Kangennya ma kedua orang tuamu? Tanya Simba yg notabennya adalah Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Aku tidak kangen sama mereka! Apa lagi sama Appa! Balas ketus Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mwo! Jawab serempak Hyungdeul kaget.

"Ada suatu masalah yg harus segera aku selesaikan! Hyungdeul do'akan aku ne! Jawab Kyuhyun yg membuat Hyungdeul manggut2 ga'jelas, karena masih penasara.

"Kyuu! Panggil pelan Sungmin dari arah dapur yg masih mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyungdeul. Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara seraya menghampiri tubuh mungil yg sedang menatapnya tajam meminta kejelasan. Yg ditatap balas menatap lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie Hyung? Aku tahu apa yg seharusnya aku lakukan! Jadi jangan khawatir ne? Kau cukup disini, mendo'akan aku ne?

Grep

"Saranghae! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungil yg sekarang sedan menahan tangisannya.

"Nado Saranghae Kyuu! Balas Sungmin lirih sedikit bergetar karena menahan isakannya.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut seraya tersenyum. "Aku berangkat! Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengecup mesra kening Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendung air matannya lagi, perlahan liquid bening itu turun satu persatu dari foxy indahnya mengantarkan kepergian Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat member SUJU mengerti, kalau ada suatu masalah besar yg melanda hubungan mereka. Ryewook yg memang ada di samping Sungmin langsung memeluk Sungmin erat seraya membisikkan sesuatu. "Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya Hyung! Aku tahu Kyuhyun anak yg Tangguh walau Evil! Aku yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan ini semua! Hyung percaya kan? Gumam lirih Ryewook sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin, yg diberi pertanyaan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dilain tempat sebuah Audi R8 brwarna hitam metalik memasuki sebuah halaman mewah Mansion Keluarga Cho. Setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dia beranjak membuka pintu mobil Audinya dan keluar dari mobil itu.

Bugh!

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan berjalan secara cepat menuju pintu tinggi nan megah berwarna caramel yg ada di hadapannya. Tangannya pun langsung memencet intercom yg ada disampingnya.

"Siapa? Tanya seorang ahjuma paruh baya yg diyakini sebagai maid Mansion mewah ini.

"Aku Kim Ahjuma! Balas Kyuhyun melauli layar intercom itu.

"Oooh! Tuan Muda! Baik tunggu sebentar tuan! Balas Kim ahjuma sopan.

Selang beberapa menit pintu mewah yg ada dihadapannya terbuka secara pelahan menampilkan beberapa maid yg menunduk sopan kearahnya.

"Mana Appa? Tanya to the point Kyuhyun ke arah para maid.

"Saya lihat tadi Tuan Cho sedang berada di ruang kerjanya Tuan Muda! Jawab sopan maid.

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung kesana! Terima kasih! Balas Kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju keruang kerja mewah Appanya.

Setelah sampai Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat itu secara perlahan.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk! Perintah dari dalam ruangan itu.

Tanpa segan2 Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu itu dan menutup kembali pintu yg baru saja dia buka. Seorang Namja paruh baya yg masih terlihat tegap nan tegas memandang Kyuhyun secara intens, sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nak? Bagaimana ka_

"Sudahlah tidak perlu basa-basi! Potong sadis Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafasnya sabar, ia tahu apa yg membuat anak ragilnya sedingin ini.

"Baiklah? Apa yg membuatmu kesini hm! Tanya Tuan Cho lembut ke anaknya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Appa melakukan ini semua eoh! Geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Balas Appa Kyuhyun santai yg malah membuat Kyuhyun makin geram.

"Kenapa? Apa menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengakhiri ini semua eoh! Bentak Kyuhyun sedikit halus, obsidian cokelatnya menatap tajam wajah paruh baya milik Appanya.

"Ini Appa lakukan untuk kebaikanmu dan kebaikannya! Balas Appa Kyuhyun sabar sambil menatap lembut anaknya yg sedang menahan amarah.

"Ini namanya bukan kebaikan Appa! Kau malah menyakitiku! Kau tahu aku begitu mencintainya! Balas tajam Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kebaikan! Kebaikan yg bagaimana eoh! Justru hubungan kalian berdua akan merusak masa depan kalian sendiri! Jelas Appa Kyuhyun sabar.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan masa depan! Karena ap? Karena Masa Depanku hanya bersamanya! Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau sungguh keras kepala eoh! Jawab Appa Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Mian Appa? Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin seorangpun menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya! Appa dia adalah hidupku? Nyawapun akan aku serahkan demi mempertahankan hubungan ini? Balas + mohon Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuan Cho yg melihat anaknya begitu rapuh hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatapnya iba. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat anak yg begitu keras dan evil bisa serapuh ini hanya karena cinta, apa yg harus dilakukannya.

"Baiklah hubunganmu dengannya akan aku restui, akan tetapi ada syaratnya? Ucap Appa Kyuhyun serius, Kyuhyun yg mendengar pernyataan itu langsung menatap wajah paruh baya yg juga menatapnya dengan intens.

"Syaratnya apa, Appa? Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ini akan menjadi syarat yg berat! Apakah kamu sanggup? Tanya Appa Kyuhyun meragu.

"Apapun itu syaratnya, akan aku laksanakan! Jawab mantap Kyuhyun.

"Keluar dari Group BoyBandmu, lalu menikahlah dengan Sungmin dan dalam jangka waktu 1 Tahun kau harus bisa membuat Sungmin hamil! Appa tidak menerima anak adopsi! Jelas Appa Kyuhyun yg langsung membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tegang seketika.

"Appa? Ta-tapi dia Namja? Dia tidak akan bisa hamil Appa? Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Appa tidak mau tahu! Kau hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan! Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya atau membuatnya hamil selama kurun waktu kurang lebih 1 Tahun! Perintah Appa Kyuhyun mutlak.

"_Apa yg harus aku lakukan! Bagaimanapun caranya dia adalah seorang Namja! Dan Namja tidak akan pernah bisa hamil! _Gumam Kyuhyun bingung dalam hati.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Cho! Anda akan memilih persyaratan yg pertama atau kedua! Tanya Appa Kyuhyun yg membuat Kyuhyun menggeram marah.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Tuan Cho yg terhormat! Akan aku jalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya persyaratan keduamu ini! Aku yakin bahwa aku akan berhasil! Camkan itu! Ucap tegas Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan hati yg masih kalut tak tentu arah.

Sedangkan suasana _dorm _SUJU begitu rame akan teriakan2 panik yg disebabkan insiden pingsannya seorang Namja manis nan imut yg tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya Hyung? Gumam lembut Ryewook._

"_Ne, Hyung semuanya akan baik2 saja! Percayalah! ^^ Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus surai hitam Sungmin._

_Akhirnya setelah mendengarkan kata2 dongsaeng dan hyungnya Sungmin seketika menghentikan tangisannya dan tersenyum tulus._

"_Gomawo! Kalian emang The Best! Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yg menggemaskan._

"_Ya-iyalah! Kita ini kan keluarga! Ya ga'! Cetus Shindong semangat._

"_Ne, seSUJU! Kita adalah keluarga dan selamanya akan seperti itu! Teriak Kangin gembira._

"_Ne, seSUJU! Jawab kompak member SUJU._

"_Kalau begitu! Mari,,,,berpelukan! Teriak Yesung yg ditanggapi anggukan serempak oleh anggota lainnya._

"_Baiklah! Teriak Kangin mengintrupsi member SUJU yg mau berpelukan dengan cengiran tak berdosanya._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berhitung bersama dulu lalu berpelukan! Jelas Kangin yg membuat member SUJU ber-oh ria. _

"_Baiklah! Ayo!_

"_HANA"_

"_DUL"_

"_SET"_

"_BERPELUKAN! Ucap mereka kompak , mereka pun akhirnya berpelukan satu sama lain dengan erat, sampai sesuatu hal mengintrupsi mereka! _

"_Huek! Hu-huek! _

_Ya tiba2 Sungmin muntah2 dan hal itu langsung membuat panik seluruh isi dorm SUJU ini._

"_Hyung-Sungmin Hyung! Gwechana? Tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin._

"_Huek! Hu-huek! Hiks, sa-sakit! Huek! _

_Akan tetapi hanya kata2 itu yg keluar dari bibir plum bershape M milik Sungmin, yg membuat seluruh member SUJU makin kepanikan._

"_Eothokke! Eothokke? Ucap Donghae seraya mondar-mandir ga' jelas._

"_Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita telpon aja! Magnae tengil itu? Ucap Eunhyuk yg langsung membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxynya._

"_Andwe! Teriak Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan hal itu sukses membuat memberdeul bingung akan tindakan Sungmin._

"_Waeyo? Ming! Bukannya hanya Magnae itu yg tau tentang dirimu? Dia kan Namjachingumu jadi dia harus tahu keadaanmu sekarang! Tanya sekaligus jelas Yesung *tumben bang otakmu encer* *plak! Dibunuh cloud's* _

"_Ja-jangan, beritahu Kyuhyun tentang keadaanku! Huek! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir? Mohon Sungmin._

"_Tapi Hyung__

_Sret_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_Cklek_

_Brak_

_Ucapan Siwon langsung terpotong begitu saja karena Sungmin sudah melarikan diri ke wastafel yg bertempat dikamarnya dan Kyuhyun, sela beberapa menit suara muntahan Sungmin masih terdengar jelas. Sampai akhirnya suara Bugh! Seperti suara benda jatuh terdengar dengan jelas di indera pendengar anggota SUJU yg masih didepan pintu kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan suara Bugh! Tadi, mereka tidak mendengar lagi suara muntahan Sungmin, dan hal itu makin membuat mereka kalut mereka menggedor-gedor pintu kamar KyuMin dengan brutal._

_Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh!_

"_Hyung! Sungmin Hyung! Buka pintunya!_

"_Lee Sungmin kamu tidak apa-apa kan di dalam sana! _

"_Sungmin! Buka pintunya kamu kenapa Sungmin!_

_Seperti itulah mungkin teriakan2 panik anggota SUJU yg meminta Sungmin tuk membuka pintunya, selang 10 MENIT Sungmin tidak juga menjawab teriakan2 yg ditujukan untuknya, Sungminpun juga tidak membuka pintunya. Mereka semakin kalut aja! Akhirnya mereka memakai jalan pintas, yaitu mendobrak secara kasar pintu kamar KyuMin._

FLASHBACK OFF

KYUHYUN POV

"_Bagaimana ini? Apa yg harus aku lakukan! Bagaimana pun caranya Sungmin adalah seorang Namja! Walaupun wajahnya sangat manis nan imut seperti yeoja! Tapi tubuhnya tetaplah, tubuh seorang Namja! Ya Tuhan! Kalau benar dia adalah takdirku aku minta keajaibanmu! Tuhan kau yg mempertemukan kita berdua dan kau juga yg memberikan cinta ini! Jadi aku mohon padamu! Kirimkan keajaibanmu ya Tuhan! Tolonghambamu ini._

Tes

Tak terasa liquid bening meluncur begitu saja dari obsidianku, _hah! Aku menangis? Sungguh sulit dipercaya? Lee Sungmin kau menang Sayang! Aku milikmu seutuhnya sekarang sampai selamanya! Hanya kaulah yg bisa membuatku menangis! Seumur hidupku sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yg bisa membuatku menangis selain dirimu, BunnyMing! Saranghae! Jeongmal Saranghae! Bogoshipoyo! Changiya! _

Hanya dengan memikirkannya hati dan pikiranku langsung tenang, ku pejamkan kedua obsidianku sebentar! Ya memang hanya beberapa detik karena pada dasarnya aku masih menyetir dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa2 hanya karena kelakuan konyolku memejamkam mata disaat menyetir.

Ngomong2 kenapa hatiku sedikit resah ya! Ada apa dengan Sungmin, dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi ku tambah kecepatan Audi R8 ku dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Benar2 kalut pikiranku sekarang, tujuanku hanya satu aku ingin cepat sampai di _dorm _melihat keadaannya dan merengkuh erat tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah mencapai waktu kurang lebih hanya 10 menit karena kecepatan Audiku yg menggila tadi, sekarang aku sedang berada di _Basement_ pemakiran, setelah memarkir asal Audiku! Aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari.

Hah! Akhirnya sampai juga! Ya sekarang aku berada di depan pintu dorm, jari-jari tanganku bergerak lincah di atas layar intercom itu untuk memasukkan password.

Ting

Akhirnya bunyi tadi menandakan kalau password yg aku masukkan benar, tanganku beralih ke kenop pintu, maksud hati ingin segera memutar kenop pintu itu dan angsung masuk, akan tetapi semua keinginanku itu langsung terkubur setelah mendengarkan suara2 ribut di dalam _dorm._

_Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh,,,,Dugh! _

"_Hyung! Sungmin Hyung! Buka pintunya!_

"_Lee Sungmin kamu tidak apa-apa kan di dalam sana! _

"_Sungmin! Buka pintunya kamu kenapa Sungmin! _

Apa maksud semua ini! Ada apa dengan Sungmin! Perasaanku makin campur aduk dan pikiranku sudah benar2 kalut tingkat akut! Akhirnya tanpa aba2 aku langsung membuka kasr kenop pintu itu dan langsung masuk, bertepatan di saat aku masuk obsidianku menagkap sesosok Choi Siwon yg sedang mengambil ancang2 untuk mendobrak kamarku dan Bunnyku. Reflek aku berteriak mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pintu kamar KyuMin menjadi menatapku.

"Ada Apa Ini! Kataku setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun POV END

"Ada Apa Ini! Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, mereka pun langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan tanpa ba bi bu Kangin menyeret Kyuhyun mendekat dan berkata

"Cepat dobrak pintunya! Ucap Kangin tergesa2

"Mwo! Gumam Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Dobrak pintunya Magnae Pabbo! Sungmin Hyung dalam bahaya! Teriak Siwon kalut.

"Apa Sungmin! Setelah tersadar dari tulalitnya,Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil ancang2 dan

Brak

Kyuhyun membuk pintu itu dengan tidak berperikepintuan, dia langsung berlari kedalam mencari Sungmin, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin Kyuhyun temukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di bawah wastafel yg menjadi tempat muntahnya tadi. Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menepuk-nepuk secara lembut pipi putih kemerahan yg sekarang menjadi begitu pucat.

Puk,,,,Puk,,,,Puk,,,,

"Jagiya! Ireonna! Jangan membuatku khawatir! Ireonna Changi! Gumam Kyuhyun kalut.

"Kyu! Sebaiknya Sungmin Hyung kamu rebahkan ke bed! Aku dan yg lainnya akan memanggil dokter! Perintah Donghae mutlak yg langsung di jawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sret

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan merebahkan tubuh mungil yg masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan hati2. Akhirnya memberdeul keluar dari kamar KyuMin, dan membiarkan mereka berduaan. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah damai sang kekasih yg masih tampak enggan tuk membuka foxy indahnya, jemari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus pipi mulus itu dengan lembut sesekali bibir tebalnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Kau memang indah Jagiya! Disaat kau memejamkan matamupun kau tampak begitu menggemaskan!

"Hhh! Kau kenapa hm! Kenapa pingsan, apa kau tertekan hm! Sabarlah sayang! Aku yakin semua ini pasti akan berakhir! Jadi aku mohon bertahanlah! Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini! Ireonna Jagiya! Kau tidak merindukanku eoh! Padahal aku sudah merindukanmu hehehe :)! Aku mohon bangunlah! Gumam Kyuhyun lirih jemarinya masih setia mengelus pipi chubby mulus milik sang kekasih, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikis jarak wajahnya dan wajah indah yg sedang terlelap dibawahnya itu, semakin dekat-dekat-dekat hingga akhirnya

CUP

Bibir tebal milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun menempel indah diatas bibir plum lembut bershape M milik Sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit kedua bibir itu menempel Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif menggerakkan bibir itu secara perlahan, dilumatnya bibir kenyal itu dengan lembut dan disesapnya rasa manis yg berasal dari bibir plum seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Emmmhh! Desahan lirih keluar dari bibir plum yg sekarang masih diluat oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yg mendengarkan desahan lirih inipun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya guna melihat wajah kekasihnya. Bisa dilihat kalau kedua kelopak mata indah itu sedang mengerjab-ngerjab pelan, sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya.

"K-Kyu! Akh! Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil mencengkeram kepalanya yg berdenyut sakit.

"Jagiya, gwechana sebentar lagi dokter datang jadi bersabarlah ne? Ucap Kyuhyun panik seraya mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar KyuMin terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sesosok Namja paruh baya lengkap dengan jas putihnya dan sebuah tas di tangan kirinya, dengan cepat dokter itu menghampiri bed yg sekarang di tempati oleh KyuMin. Kyuhyun yg melihat dokter itu mendekat ke arahnya, dia langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan dokter itu tuk memeriksa kekasihnya.

Sekitar 30 menit dokter pun sudah selesai memeriksa Sungmin, Kyuhyun yg tahu pemeriksaan sudah selesai dengan cepat dia langsung mendekat ke arah dokter itu guna mencari tahu bagaimana kondisi kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uissanim? Dia tidak apa2 kan? Tanya Kyuhyun kawatir, sedangkan yg ditanyai malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam

"Ini tidak mungkin! Dia seorang Namja! Gumam dokter itu lirih, walau lirih Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yg dokter itu katakan.

"Apanya yg tidak mungkin dok! Sungmin kenapa katakan yg jelas! Jangan membuatku semakin cemas! Kata Kyuhyun nyaris membentak jika tidak ada tangan mungil nan mulus yg menggenggam tangannya hangat guna menenangkannya.

"Selamat Tuan Lee Sungmin! Anda positif mengandung? Usia kandungan anda sudah berjalan 1 bulan!

Jdeerrr!

Seperti tersambat petir disiang bolong, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seakan-akan menjadi patung dadakan karena mendengarkan ucapan dokter itu, ini sungguh mengejutkan! Ani ini sungguh mengherankan? Bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah seorang Namja! Mana mungkin dia hamil?

"Do-dokter? Panggil Sungmin lirih setelah ia tersadar dari keerkejutannya.

"Apakah anda tidak salah chek! Mungkin sekarang Anemiaku kambuh! Bukan,,,err hamil! Bagaimana pun aku ini Namja dok! Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, namun dokter itu malah tersenyum hangat sambil menyerahkan resep itu ke Kyuhyu.

"Ini bisa aja terjadi dalam tubuh Namja intersex seperti anda Tuan Lee! Jadi anda tidak usah kaget! Dan seharusnya anda bersyukur karena mendapat keajaiban ini dari Tuhan! Karena anda termasuk Namja spesial! Anda adalah salah satu Namja pilihan diantara Namja-namja lainnya di seluruh dunia ini! Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar seraya memberikan surat keterangan tentang kondisi Sungmin ke arah Sungmin, dan Sungminpun langsung menerima surat itu.

"Dan ini resepnya Tuan Cho! Dia mengidap penyakit Anemia! Jadi saya sarankan untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya supaya kondisi bayi yg masih berbentuk gumpalan darah itu tetap stabil dan aman! Kalau bisa lebih baik Tuan Lee cuti dulu dari kegiatan ini sampai proses persalinan! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu! Ucap dokter itu seraya meninggalkan KyuMin yg msih tidak percaya dengan apa yg barusan mereka alami.

Seperti de ja vu, Kyuhyun un langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yg sekarang sedang menatapnya bingung dengan senyum lebarnya.

Grep

"Jagiya! Akhirnya kita berhasil Sayang! Kata Kyuhyun terharu, sedangkan Sungmin makin bingung aja.

"Maksudmu apa Kyu? Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Akhirnya kita bisa melewati rintangan ini Sayang! Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku! Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih! Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumin pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali, Sungmin yg masih bingung pun langsung melepaskan pelukan erat Kyuhyun dan menatap obsidian Namjachingunya dengan intens meminta sebuah kejelasan, Kyuhyun yg mengetahui arti tatapan itu hanya balas tersenyum hangat dan mencium bibir pum Sungmin secara lembut.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan Jagiya! Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan mencium lembut bibir plum Sungmin.

FLASHBACK ON

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nak? Bagaimana ka_

"Sudahlah tidak perlu basa-basi! Potong sadis Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafasnya sabar, ia tahu apa yg membuat anak ragilnya sedingin ini.

"Baiklah? Apa yg membuatmu kesini hm! Tanya Tuan Cho lembut ke anaknya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Appa melakukan ini semua eoh! Geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Balas Appa Kyuhyun santai yg malah membuat Kyuhyun makin geram.

"Kenapa? Apa menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengakhiri ini semua eoh! Bentak Kyuhyun sedikit halus, obsidian cokelatnya menatap tajam wajah paruh baya milik Appanya.

"Ini Appa lakukan untuk kebaikanmu dan kebaikannya! Balas Appa Kyuhyun sabar sambil menatap lembut anaknya yg sedang menahan amarah.

"Ini namanya bukan kebaikan Appa! Kau malah menyakitiku! Kau tahu aku begitu mencintainya! Balas tajam Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kebaikan! Kebaikan yg bagaimana eoh! Justru hubungan kalian berdua akan merusak masa depan kalian sendiri! Jelas Appa Kyuhyun sabar.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan masa depan! Karena ap? Karena Masa Depanku hanya bersamanya! Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau sungguh keras kepala eoh! Jawab Appa Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Mian Appa? Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin seorangpun menghancurkan hubunganku dengannya! Appa dia adalah hidupku? Nyawapun akan aku serahkan demi mempertahankan hubungan ini? Balas + mohon Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuan Cho yg melihat anaknya begitu rapuh hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatapnya iba. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat anak yg begitu keras dan evil bisa serapuh ini hanya karena cinta, apa yg harus dilakukannya.

"Baiklah hubunganmu dengannya akan aku restui, akan tetapi ada syaratnya? Ucap Appa Kyuhyun serius, Kyuhyun yg mendengar pernyataan itu langsung menatap wajah paruh baya yg juga menatapnya dengan intens.

"Syaratnya apa, Appa? Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ini akan menjadi syarat yg berat! Apakah kamu sanggup? Tanya Appa Kyuhyun meragu.

"Apapun itu syaratnya, akan aku laksanakan! Jawab mantap Kyuhyun.

"Keluar dari Group BoyBandmu, lalu menikahlah dengan Sungmin dan dalam jangka waktu 1 Tahun kau harus bisa membuat Sungmin hamil! Appa tidak menerima anak adopsi! Jelas Appa Kyuhyun yg langsung membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tegang seketika.

"Appa? Ta-tapi dia Namja? Dia tidak akan bisa hamil Appa? Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Appa tidak mau tahu! Kau hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan! Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya atau membuatnya hamil selama kurun waktu kurang lebih 1 Tahun! Perintah Appa Kyuhyun mutlak.

"_Apa yg harus aku lakukan! Bagaimanapun caranya dia adalah seorang Namja! Dan Namja tidak akan pernah bisa hamil! _Gumam Kyuhyun bingung dalam hati.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Cho! Anda akan memilih persyaratan yg pertama atau kedua! Tanya Appa Kyuhyun yg membuat Kyuhyun menggeram marah.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Tuan Cho yg terhormat! Akan aku jalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya persyaratan keduamu ini! Aku yakin bahwa aku akan berhasil! Camkan itu! Ucap tegas Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan hati yg masih kalut tak tentu arah.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi apa yg harus kita lakukan? Ucap Sungmin polos yg membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil seraya menggigit hidung mungil itu pelan.

"Kita temui Appaku! Dan meminta keputusan darinya! Eotte! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya!

( SIDE STORY )

1 Tahun kemudian

"Yak! Cho Sunghyun! Dimakan sayurnya Changi! Ucap seorang Namja manis sambil berusaha menyuapkan sayur yg ada di piring Namja kecil yg masih berumur 1 Tahun tapi bandelnya minta ampun *kan keturunannya evil, ya maklumlah! Plak*

"Ani,,,Mommy! Hyunnie titak cuka cayul! Ucap cadel Namja kecil nan menggemaskan yg sekarang kita ketahui bernama Cho Sunghyun.

"Mommy,,,tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Hyunnie harus makan sayur! Sayur itu sehat untuk pertumbuhanmu Chagia! Ucap Namja manis nan imut yg kita ketahui bernama Cho Sungmin, lho! Ko' Cho Sungmin! Iya namanya Cho Sungmin karena dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Namja tampan yg bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK ON

Bugh!

Suara pintu mobil ditutup oleh dua Namja yg baru saja keluar dari mobil Audi R8 mewah itu.

"Kau siap Jagi! Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan sang kekasih lembut.

"Hhhh! Ne aku siap Kyu! Jawab mantap Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berduapun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu megah nan tinggi itu, setelah pintu itu dibuka oleh salah satu Maid yg bekerja di Mansion megah itu. Mereka berduapun langsung menuju di ruang tengah, tempat diadakannya rapat anatara keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee. Sesampainya di ruang tengah keluarga itu KyuMin terkaget-kaget karena hal yg sangat mengejutkan, bukannya mereka kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan Appa Kyuhyun, tapi apa ini Keluarga Lee serta Eomma Kyuhyun juga tengah berada di ruang tengah ini.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo duduklah? Ucap Appa Kyuhyun mempersilahkan, dan tanpa ba bi bu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk disofa kosong yg berada ditengah-tengah para orang tua duduk.

"Baiklah To The Point aja! Aku tahu kalau putraku ini paling idak suka bebasa-basi! Hahaha! Tawa Appa Kyuhyun yg mengundang kikikan kecil orang tua Sungmin dan Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Ini Appa buktinya! Kata Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan surat keterangan itu di atas meja.

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau putraku ini tidak sabaran! Hahaha! Tawa Appa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne! Cho putramu memang serantanan! Tapi aku suka itu! Hahaha! Tawa Appa Sungmin menimpali.

"Ne! Gomawo Lee! Ucap Appa Kyuhyun tulus.

Diambilnya surat keterangan itu dari meja oleh Appa Kyuhyun dan dibacanya secara teliti, senyum mengembang indah di wajah paruh baya itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yg melihat respon itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Wow! Kalian Daebak! Hey! Cho Kyuhyun bukannya Appa menyuruhmu keluar dari SUJU dan menikah dulu baru hamil! Dan ini ko' sudah 1 bulan! Jangan-jangan hayo! Hahahaha! Tawa Appa Kyuhyun meledak kembali diiringi dengan tawa yg lainnya, sedangkan KyuMin hanya bisa memerah malu.

"Hahaha! Kau memang tidak sabaran Changi! Bahkan sebelum ada pernikahanpun kau sudah merasakannya! Sudah tidak tahan lagi eoh! Goda Eomma Kyuhyun yg mengundang gelak tawa dari orang2 yg ada di ruangan itu.

"Eomma! Teriak Kyuhyun menahan malu yg malah membuat semuanya terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha! Baiklah kita kembali ke tujuan awal kita! Hm! Kyu? Kau sudah siap keluar dari SUJU! Hm! Tanya Appa Kyuhyun yg di balas dengan anggukan mantap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau Changi! Sudah siapkah dirimu keluar dari SUJU? Tanya Eomma Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Ne! Saya siap lagi pula saya sama dokter memang disarankan untuk break karena kondisi saya yg mengidap penyakit Anemia? Jawab halus Sungmin yg direspon anggukan oleh para orang tua.

"Jadi deal ya! Kalau pernikahan putra2 kita ini! Dilaksanakan 1 bulan dari sekarang! Tanya Appa Sungmin.

"Ya! Tentu deal lah! Kan undangan sudah pada disebar kan! Tambah Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kita tinggal menyiapkan yg lain? Dan untuk kalian berdua! Tidak usah ikut campur duduklah yg manis! Dan untuk kau Kyuhyun? Jangan serang anakku untuk sementara waktu ya! Hanya sampai pernikahan selesai dilaksanakan! Dan ucapan Eomma Sungmin sukses membuat orang yg ada di ruangan itu kembali terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan KyuMin malah asyik genggam-genggaman tangan dan tatap menatap.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Pokokna! Titak mau! Na titak mau! Mommy! Teriak Sunghyun melengking.

"Aish! Kenapa kenapa kamu keras kepala sich! Makan dan rasakan dulu sayur ini baru komen! Jaab Sungmin seraya mendekatkan kembali sayur yg ada disendok mungil itu ke bibir mungil Sunghyun.

"Mommy! Antwe! Teriak Sunghyun sambil menggeleng-gelengken kepalanya.

"Sunghyunnie! Kalau kamu tidak mau makan sayur ntar enggak bisa tumbuh tinggi lho! Ucap Sungmin menakut-nakuti anaknya.

"Yak- Mommy! Oong (bohong)! Uktina (buktinya)! Daddy isa (bisa) umbuh! Alau(walau) titak akan(makan) ayul! Jawab Sunghyun dengan tertatih-tatih karena masih belum lancar bicara banyak.

"Aish jinja! Anak siapa sich ini! Ucap Sungmin ngambek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Grep

Cup

"Anak kita Jagiya! Ucap Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin seraya memeluk dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Lho! Kau sudah pulang Kyu! Ko' aku tidak tahu? Tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Siapa suruh bertengkar sendiri ma Sunghyun hm! Sampai2 suami pulang tidak tahu! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Akh! Aish! Sakit Kyu! Ketus Sungmin seraya mengelus pipinya yg memerah.

"Hehehe! Mian! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menempelkan map biru ke arah samping wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin keheranan.

"Eeeeeh! Apa yg kau lakukan kenapa kau menutupi wajah kita dari samping dengan map itu? Sunghyun kan jadi ga' bisa melihat wajah kita! Tanya Sungmin polos yg membuat Kyuhyun ingin menerkam Bunnynya ini sekarang juga.

"Justru itu! Sunghyun biar tidak tahu apa yg kita lakukan! Ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya.

"Emang apa yg akan kita lakukan! Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Berciuman! Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menampilkan smirk evilnya.

"Mwohmmppttt! Ya Kyuhyun berhasil mencium bibir plum yg dirindukannya ini.

"Eungh! Sungmin melenguh lirih karena jilatan seduktif dari lidah Kyuhyun di bibir bawahnya.

"Akh! Anghm,,,,,hmmpptt! Sungmin membuka bibirnya dengan sedikit berteriak karena bibir bawahya digigit oleh Kyuhyun, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun! Lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam goa hangat Sungmin, mengabsen seluruh yg ada di dalam mulut Sungmin, lidahnya dengan lincah membelai langit-lagit mulut Sungmin yg mendatangkan lenguhan2 lirih dari Sungmin.

"Anghm,,,,,Emhhpp...Kyummppp,,,,cpk,,,cpk! Seperti itulah suara saliva Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yg semakin banyak di dalam mulut Sungmin bahkan sebagian ada yg keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Akhmmmppphhhh! Lenguh Sungmin sedikit keras karena Kyuhyun menyedot lidah Sungmin dengan kuat karena rasa yg begitu manis, kurang lebih 10 ciuman French Kiss itupun berakhir.

"Hah,,,hah,,,hah...! nafas Sungmin memburu, sungguh kalau saja si kecil Sunghyun sudah tidur, mungkin bisa kita pastikan kalau sang Bunny ini akan berakhir pasrah di atas ranjang sekarang juga, lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya kedua pipinya memerah, foxynya menatap sayu, dan jangan lupakan bibir plum bershape M yg membengkak merah. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yg membuat libido seorang Cho Kyuhyun naik, di sesapnya secara perlahan sisa saliva yg ada di sudut bibir plum nan manis ini, di kecupnya kening indah itu secara mesra dan cukup lama hingga sebuah suara melengking mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Daddy! Teriak Sunghyun nyaring setelah melihat Daddynya.

"Daddy mesum! Umpat Sunghyun yg membuat KyuMin membulatkan matanya secara serempak.

"Uuh! Anak Daddy sudah besar eoh! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat Sunghyun tinggi2 mengalihkan pembicaraan Sunghyun tadi.

"Daddy,,,,Daddy! Mommy akal (nakal)! Ucap Sunghyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin, sedangkan yg di tunjuk malah membulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"Mwo! Kenapa bisa Mommy nakal! Tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Mommy! Menuluhku,,,akan ayul! Kan Hyunnie titak uka ayul Dad! Celetuk Sunghyun yg membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sayur kan sehat sayang! Apalagi untuk pertumbuhanmu! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mungil Sunghyun.

"Alu,,,kenapa Daddy uga! Titak uka ayul hm! (_Damn! Bagus anakmu Cho! Ckckck makannya jadi orang jangan evil2 jadi turun di anak dach)_

"Hm! Itu karena Daddy sudah besar dan sudah setinggi ini! Mangkannya Daddy tidak makan sayur lagi! Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan untung dia pintar jadi cepet untuk membalikkan fakta, sedangkan Sungmin malah terkikik geli karena Suaminya Cho Kyuhyun sempat mau kalah bicara sama anak berumur 1 Tahun.

"Itulah! Keturunanmu Tuan Cho! Ckckckc yg sabar ya! Hahaha! Tawa Sungmin meledak karena wajah masam seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya yg sangat dia cintai sekarang sampai selamanya.

END

Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga nie FF

Kalau Begitu Anyeong! :)


End file.
